In recent years, advances in communication technologies have led to the frequent exchange of messages over networks. Using an information processing terminal such as a smartphone, a mobile phone terminal, or a tablet terminal, a user is able to check messages transmitted from other terminals, and transmit messages.
Also, an agent system that automatically responds to user messages on an information processing terminal has been proposed. In such a system, utterance data of the agent is created collectively by a supervisor or a specialist to some degree, and registered under the supervision of a different specialist.
With regard to such supervision of gesture utterance data or the like, for example, Patent Literature 1 below describes recognizing and determining a gesture displayed by an avatar to be a prohibited gesture, and then changing the prohibited gesture to other image data, and erasing speech data generated by the user while performing the prohibited gesture. Also, with regard to customizable avatar gestures, Patent Literature 2 below describes limiting the use of offensive, rude, or otherwise inappropriate gestures.
Also, Patent Literature 3 below describes notifying a moderating entity when inappropriate behavior by an online user is detected. Also, Patent Literature 4 below describes checking whether input text superimposed onto an avatar used for a service screen includes prohibited language. Also, in Patent Literature 5, in the case in which an action is determined to be unpleasant in a raising-type character program, image data for display of the gesture is changed. Furthermore, Patent Literature 6 below describes an anthropomorphic agent who learns and grows, and whose appearance and voice are selected according to the preferences of the driver of a vehicle.